


Artpost for Don't worry, be happy by nise_kazura

by whispers-in-the-chrysalis (RenJaegerjaques)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Blood and Gore, Crucifixion, Fanart, I'm Bad At Tagging, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenJaegerjaques/pseuds/whispers-in-the-chrysalis
Summary: Art inspired by nise_kazura's fic, "don't worry, be happy" for Eat The Rude Big Bang 2020.
Kudos: 3
Collections: 2020 Eat The Rude Big Bang





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [don't worry, be happy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814126) by [nise_kazura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nise_kazura/pseuds/nise_kazura). 



> I was very fortunate to be partnered with kazu for this bang, working with her was an absolute delight and the story she wrote is simply fantastic and y'all should definitely check it out!


	2. Chapter 2




End file.
